The present invention relates generally to problems associated with differential thermal effects caused by steady-state or transient power imbalances in integrated circuit chips, and particularly to circuits and techniques for reducing the time required for recovery from such differential thermal effects.
It is well known that transient or steady-state large-signal input conditions can cause circuit operation that creates large power imbalances within an integrated circuit. In some cases, the integrated circuit must be operated so as to allow it sufficient time to “recover” from the large power imbalances before proper circuit operation can continue. The power imbalances can cause a temporary temperature imbalance that substantially changes the operating characteristics of circuit components such as transistors located in the region of the temperature imbalance. This may result in unacceptably inaccurate circuit performance until enough “recovery time” has elapsed to allow the temperature to be balanced within the region.
Various other conditions are known to cause similar imbalanced thermal conditions in integrated circuit chips. For example, large-signal slewing conditions or transient imbalances may cause recovery settling “tails” in the output response of a circuit. Input signal overdrive conditions beyond the linear range of an amplifier and its feedback loop may result in thermal imbalance conditions of long duration. Also, various special-purpose applications that cause linear feedback in an amplifier circuit to be interrupted or limited (e.g. in sample/hold amplifiers, peak detector circuits, and limiting/clamping amplifiers), can cause thermal imbalance conditions of the kind referred to above in. Although a thermal imbalance condition can occur due to simple transient slewing, it may be most problematic in applications in which a feedback loop is interrupted for a relatively long interval, for example in a sample/hold amplifier, a peak detector circuit, a limiting or clamping amplifier, or a multiplexed amplifier.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional closed loop feedback network that includes an operational amplifier 1 which receives a differential input signal Vin applied between a (−) input conductor 3 and a (+) input conductor 4. The input conductors 3 and 4 are connected to the inputs of a differential input transistor pair in circuitry 2A of an input stage 2 of amplifier 1. Input stage 2 typically also includes a folded cascode circuit, the output of which drives the high impedance compensation node 5 (i.e., “comp” node 5 of folded cascode stage 2A is connected to the input of a conventional output driver circuit 6A of an output stage 6. Output driver circuit 6A produces an output signal Vout on conductor 7, which is connected to the input of a feedback network 8 (which often is simply a feedback resistor). The output of feedback network 8 is connected to inverting input 3. FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional differential input circuit and folded cascode stage which can be used as input stage 2 of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, Vin− is applied to the base of an NPN input transistor Q1, and Vin+ is applied to the base of an NPN input transistor Q2, the emitter of which is coupled by conductor 27 to the collector of an NPN current source transistor Q12. The emitter of transistor Q12 is coupled by a resistor R3 to a power supply voltage VEE. The emitter of input transistor Q1 is connected by conductor 26 to the collector of a current source transistor Q11, the emitter of which is coupled by a resistor R2 to VEE. A resistor R1 is connected between conductors 26 and 27. The bases of current source transistors Q11 and Q12 are connected to a bias voltage VB1 on conductor 22. The collector of input transistor Q1 is coupled by a conductor 24 to the emitter of a folded cascode PNP transistor Q6 and to one terminal of a resistor R5 coupled between conductor 24 and a power supply voltage VCC. Similarly, the collector of input transistor Q2 is coupled by a conductor 25 to the emitter of a folded cascode PNP transistor Q5 and to one terminal of a resistor R4 coupled between conductor 24 and VCC. The bases of cascode transistors Q5 and Q6 are connected to a bias voltage VB2 by conductor 28. Typically, the high impedance compensation or “comp” node of the entire circuit 2 is the collector of transistor Q6. In FIG. 2, the collector of transistor Q5 is coupled to an output of a current mirror 30. The collector of transistor Q6 is connected by conductor 5 to an input of current mirror 30. The voltage on conductor 5 is labeled Vcomp.
In the conventional closed loop feedback network of FIG. 1, the differential input error voltage is forced by the feedback loop to be nearly zero. Therefore, input stage 2 is driven to a balanced condition. Typical symmetrical construction of such circuitry on the integrated circuit chip and, along with the balanced operating condition due to the nearly-zero error voltage value of Vin, result in a thermally balanced condition of each of the power-dissipating circuit elements with respect to corresponding balanced components on the other side of the symmetrical construction.
However, if the differential input voltage Vin between the bases of transistors Q1 and Q2 is excessively large, then one of transistors Q1 and Q2 carries much more current than the other, and therefore dissipates much more than the normal amount of power and, therefore increases the temperature of that transistor. Computer analysis and laboratory measurements have shown that the increased temperature can result in significant thermally-induced offset voltages in transistors Q1, Q2, Q5 and Q6. The effect of this on the output voltage Vout (FIG. 1) appears as a delay in the waveform “A” shown in FIG. 6.
For example, if Vin+ is much larger than Vin−, then input transistor Q1 is turned off and dissipates no power, and a large current flows through input transistor Q2, causing it to dissipate a large amount of power. This results in substantially higher temperature in input transistor Q2 than in input transistor Q1, which can substantially change the operating characteristic of transistor Q2 relative to transistor Q1. After the above described Vin input “overdrive” condition ends, the feedback loop causes Vin=Vin+−Vin− to be essentially zero so the feedback loop is properly balanced, and an amount of time (i.e., the thermal recovery time or “tail”) is required for the temperature of input transistor Q2 to recover to the temperature of input transistor Q1 so that the thermally sensitive circuitry including transistors Q1 and Q2 is balanced and the thermally-induced input offset voltage settles to a negligible value. Only then can a reliable precise value of Vout be obtained from the feedback amplifier. However, the thermal recovery time or “tail” shown in waveform “A” of FIG. 6 may be unacceptably long. Also, during the Vin overdrive condition the same current flowing through transistor Q2 is subtracted from the current flowing through cascode transistor Q5, which reduces the power dissipation in transistor Q5. This causes a thermal imbalance between cascode transistors Q5 and Q6.
Prior techniques are known for switching the amplifier signal path back and forth between separate differential input stages of a single operational amplifier. For example, the assignee's line of SWOP AMP operational amplifiers (“switchable op amps”) uses this technique. However, the switching of the differential input stages therein is performed in response to a timed external signal, such as a clock signal or a control signal.
There appears to be no previously known practical solution to reducing the above described long thermal recovery “tails”.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a circuit and technique for reducing or preventing transient or temporary power imbalances in an integrated circuit amplifier which cause transient inaccuracies in an output signal produced by the amplifier.
There also is an unmet need for a circuit and technique for reducing or preventing a transient or temporary power imbalance in a particular region of an integrated circuit amplifier which causes a thermal tail of a signal produced by the amplifier.
There also is an unmet need for a circuit and technique for reducing or preventing a transient or temporary power imbalance in a particular region of an integrated circuit amplifier due to an excessively large input signal.
There also is an unmet need for a circuit and technique for reducing or preventing a transient or temporary power imbalance in a particular region of an integrated circuit amplifier due to an interruption in a feedback loop in the amplifier.
There also is an unmet need for a circuit and technique for reducing or preventing a transient or temporary power imbalance in regions of both a differential input circuit amplifier and a folded cascode circuit in an integrated circuit due to an excessively large input signal.
There also is an unmet need for a circuit and technique for electrically detecting signal conditions which would cause transient or temporary thermal imbalances in an integrated circuit without relying on system timing or control signals.